


Przyjaźń

by deanmon



Series: Sto historii Sama i Lucyfera [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: – Nie pytam, czy mnie kochasz lub pożądasz, bo co do tego nie mam wątpliwości…– Skromność nigdy nie była twoją mocną stroną – wtrącił Sam.





	

– Lubisz mnie?

Sam popatrzył na Lucyfera spod półprzymkniętych oczu, oddychając ciężko.

– Naprawdę pytasz o to teraz? Po tym, co właśnie zrobiliśmy?

– Nie pytam, czy mnie kochasz lub pożądasz, bo co do tego nie mam wątpliwości…

– Skromność nigdy nie była twoją mocną stroną – wtrącił Sam.

– … ale czy mnie lubisz – anioł ciągnął dalej swój elaborat. – Jako osobę. Lubisz przebywać w moim towarzystwie? Albo moje żarty. Śmieszą cię? Przyjaźń jest fundamentem każdego związku, nie mówiąc oczywiście o zaufaniu, jednak skupmy się na przyjaźni. Darzysz mnie nią, prawda? I natychmiast poinformowałbyś mnie, gdybyś przestał?

– Słońce – westchnął Sam i położył się na prawym boku, by móc spojrzeć Lucyferowi w twarz – nie mam pojęcia, czemu w twojej główce zrodził się ten głupi pomysł, ale jeśli jeszcze raz mi coś takiego zarzucisz, skopię ci dupsko. I bez świętego oleju się nie obędzie.

– Teoretycznie nie udzieliłeś odpowiedzi na moje pytanie.

– Widzisz – łowca wskazał Lucyfera palcem – właśnie w taki sposób rujnujesz nastrój – powiedział, wstając z łóżka.

– Sammy, jestem twoim przyjacielem?

– Jedynym.

Lucyfer przyłożył dłoń do piersi i wciągnął powietrze ze świstem.

– Naprawdę tak uważasz? – spytał z nadzieją.

– Jakie „uważasz"? Jesteś moim _jedynym_ przyjacielem, bo wszyscy inni są martwi. Stary, nie masz konkurencji.

– I kto tu rujnuje nastrój – mruknął anioł.


End file.
